The Duke of Weaseltown
by WildlifeWarrioress
Summary: Elsa and Anna find a weasel while on a business trip to Weselton, and show it to the Duke in order to tease him about the town's name. Chaos ensures (sorry, I epically fail beyond the limit of epically failing at writing good summaries - and yes, I just made a nerdy Calculus joke here). One-shot, but has been greatly revised to reduce plot seriousness by 95%.


**As a _Frozen_ fan who loves weasels, I found it absolutely hilarious that everyone referred to Weselton as "Weaseltown," so I just had to write a short story about it. Enjoy!**

**When I first posted this story the plot was much more serious (which developed only as I was actually writing the story; serious plot aspects were non-existent in brainstorming), but then I reread this and remembered that the whole purpose of wanting to write this story in the first place was solely for humor, so I took away most of the seriousness from the plot.**

**Everything related to**_** Frozen **_**is copywrited by Disney and Hans Christian Andersen, while the weasel OC belongs to me!**

* * *

"Explain to me again why we are in Weaseltown?" Anna asked as she and her sister walked through the streets of Weselton.

"Cause the Duke invited us; he wants to have a conversation with us that he said cannot be discussed through letters," Elsa, Anna's older sister and the Queen of Arendelle, replied. "I really don't want to, but it's probably the only way to get him to stop bugging us with constant letters."

Anna's voice sounded a little worried as she replied. "Oh, ok, I see. What do you think he wants to talk about?"

"Trade, most likely. You have nothing to worry about." The Snow Queen was unable to believe that she had to say that last sentence; usually it was the other way around, with Anna being the one to comfort her.

The princess perked up. "Oh yeah, I forgot, he's obsessed with trading."

"Yeah, he is, to a very unhealthy extent."

"But I thought we cut off trade with him."

"We did. And I am going to reinforce that so clearly that he will see the words 'no more trade with Arendelle' whenever he even thinks about it."

Anna giggled. "Haha, Elsa you are funny!"

Elsa pointed to herself. "Me? Funny? I think you have it the other way around, Anna. You are the funny one!"

"Haha, very funny!"

"But it's true!"

"How so?"

"By everything you do."

Anna tried to think of a counterargument. "But... uhh... Olaf is funnier!"

Before Elsa could reply, a guard walked up to the two sisters. "Excuse me," he said. "But are you Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle?"

Elsa regained her professionalism, and bowed. "Yes, kind sir, we are."

"Great. Would you two follow me please?"

"Why?" Anna blurted out.

"Because I will lead you to the Duke's palace so that you guys can have your meeting," the guard answered.

"Thank you very much, kind sir," Elsa said. "Come on, Anna."

The guard lead the queen and the princess through Weselton, giving them a tour while at it. They soon arrived at the Duke's palace. It was a huge, tall, dark building, with two slightly curved halls that extended from both sides; these were obviously prison cells. In front of it was a large town square.

"You two wait here, I'll go let the Duke know that you've arrived." The guard left the two ladies and entered the palace.

It only took a few seconds for Anna to become bored. "Hey Elsa, guess what?" she asked, smiling mischievously.

'What?" Elsa replied.

Anna adopted a semi-goofy voice. "Hello, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

Both sisters burst into laughter. "Hahaha Anna you are funny!"

"But it's true, he likes warm hugs! And summer; he loves summer!"

"I know, that silly Olaf!"

The guard exited the palace to find the girls giggling. "Excuse me, Queen Elsa?"

"Oh." Elsa regained her professionalism. "Yes sir."

"I was told to inform you that the Duke is running late and is not ready for the meeting. He should be ready in about thirty minutes or so. I will retrieve you when he is ready."

"OK, thank you for informing us."

"You're welcome." The guard walked off.

"Great, now we have to stand her and do absolutely nothing for the next thirty minutes!" Anna complained.

"Not so; we can eat lunch-"

The thought of lunch excited Anna. "Yay, cause I'm starving!"

"Figures."

"You packed the sandwiches, right?"

""Yes Anna."

"Yeee!" Anna sat down on the grass and flipped open the woven basket that she carried. "Mmm, they look good!"

Elsa sat down next to Anna. "Only the best for you, my dear sister." She picked one of the sandwiches up and started to eat it. Anna did the same, but wolfed down the sandwich in an un-princess-like manner.

The two sisters ate their lunch, talking and giggling as they did so. By the time they were done the only thing that was left were a few berries. As they laid back on the grass, neither of them were aware of the thing that was creeping up on them.

Anna looked up at the sky. She pointed to one of the clouds. "That one looks like Olaf!"

"Yeah, sorta." Elsa pointed to a different cloud. "And that one looks like... umm... a bush..."

The princess had to cover her mouth to stop herself from bursting out into uncontrollable laughter, but it did no good. "Hahahahaha Elsa they all kinda look like bushes hahahahahahaha!"

Embarrassed, the queen sighed. "Right..."

They heard the basket open, then close. Both girls quickly got up. "What was that?" Anna asked, worried.

"I don't know." Elsa slowly approached the basket, knelled down, and slowly opened it. Inside was a common weasel, chomping on the few berries that remained in it.

Anna squealed in delight. "Awwww he is sooooo cuuuutttteeeeee!"

"Shh, don't scare her."

Upon noticing the human girls, the weasel darted to the other side of the basket. The princess peeked further back into it. "Hey, don't be scared little guy. We won't hurt you."

"It's a female. And Anna, don't corner her; she will bite in defence," Elsa warned.

"Oh, ok. Oh, I know what will calm her." The princess grabbed a large bread crumb that that on the ground, and held it over the basket. Slowly the weasel approached. Sitting up on her haunches, the little mammal cautiously poked her head out of the basket and nibbled on the bread. She jumped and chattered in delight, then sniffed Anna's hand in hopes of finding more.

"Awwwwwww, she's happy!" Anna squealed. She grabbed another crumb, and petted the weasel as she fed it.

Elsa smiled. Her sister had a way of pleasing everyone and everything. She chuckled as the weasel climbed out of the basket and up the princess' arm. Anna continued squealing as the weasel jumped off of her shoulder onto the queen's lap.

This caught Elsa by surprise, and she screamed before laughing. This only caused Anna to laugh harder than she already was. Oblivious to the queen's reaction, the weasel started to sniff around, in hopes that this other person will also have food somewhere.

"I'm sorry, I have nothing for you!" Elsa chuckled as she picked up the weasel. Not knowing what those words meant, the weasel sniffed the queen's arm, and started to tug at her glove sleeve with her teeth. "Hey!" Elsa squealed. "I need that!" Anna laughed even more.

They heard someone clear their throat. It was the guard. "He's ready."

Elsa quickly regained her dignity. "Ok, give us a few moments."

"All right."

The two sisters packed up and prepared to leave for the meeting. Anna gently placed the weasel in their basket.

Elas noticed. "Anna, what are you doing? Let her go."

"Aww, but Elsa," Anna complained. "I was gonna show her to the Duke of _Weaseltown_!"

Elsa smiled at her silly sister. "OK, just be careful with her. After all, she is a living creature."

"Right, got it!"

The guard did not listen in onto the sisters' conversation, for he did not care. "Ready?" he asked, a little impatient.

Elsa stood up and straightened her dress, which was the same one that she wore at her coronation. "Yes sir, we are."

"Good. Follow me."

The queen and the princess did as they were bidden, and the guard lead them into the palace and through the main hall of the building. Light in the building was limited, thus giving it a dark and intimidating appearance. Doors and halls lead way to various rooms, two separate dungeons, and even a torture room. "This place is scary," Anna whispered.

"I know. Just keep your cool," Elsa whispered back.

"Haha, I get it. You're the Snow Queen, and snow is cool, and you said cool, haha."

"Very funny Anna."

"Hey Elsa, I still can't believe that we actually found a weasel... in Weaseltown!"

"I know, right."

"And remember how the Duke's always saying that this is not Weaseltown?"

"Yeah."

"Well, now we can prove him wrong!"

Both girls smiled mischievously, then giggled.

"We're here," the guard stated. The doors to the room opened, and they entered the Courtroom. It was huge, and at the other end of the room was a raised platform with the desk and a chair. The Duke was there, speaking to his body guards. He noticed the guests, and greeted them. "Ah, if it isn't Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of my ex-trading partner Arendelle. It is a pleasure to see you both again."

"And it is a pleasure to see you again, sir" Elsa responded as she bowed. A stern glance from the queen caused Anna to bow with her. "What do I have the honor of seeing you for on this fine day?" Elsa asked.

"I would like to speak with you in the hopes of convincing you to reinstate trade with Weselton once again."

"You mean Weaseltown," Anna quietly chuckled.

But she was not quiet enough; the Duke overheard. He banged his fists onto the desk. "It's Weselton, not Weaseltown! Wes-el-ton!"

Elsa and Anna giggled. The princess nudged her sister. "Right..."

It took a few moments for the Duke to calm down, but once he did he immediately went back to business. "I do apologize for that, My Lady. Anyway, about trading..."

"I told you that it was about trade," Elsa whispered to Anna. "What did you think it was going to be about, my non-existent trial or something?"

"No," Anna lied. In reality that was exactly what she was thinking.

"Yes you did," Elsa teased.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did..."

Upon noticing that the Duke was staring at them, the two sisters stopped their playful argument. "Oh, uh, I'm so sorry, Anna distracted me," Elsa apologized.

"I noticed," the Duke said coldly. "Are you two done your little conversation?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now then, back to business. I have complied a list of reasons why we should resume trade-"

"You do realize that because of what you tried to do to me I have no intention of reinstating trade between Arendelle and Weaseltown," Elsa said matter-of-factly.

"Weselton!" The Duke yelled.

Anna giggled. "And do you have anything to say, Miss Anna?" The Duke asked, starting to lose his temper.

"No," Anna replied. She decided that it was time. "It's just that... we found a weasel..."

"There are no weasels in Weaseltown-"

Elsa and Anna burst out into uncontrollable laughter. The Duke realized his mistake. "I mean Weselton! Weselton!"

"You said 'Weaseltown!' You admitted it!" Anna blurted out through tears of laughter.

"It's Weselton! And we have no weasels in Weselton!"

"Oh really?" The princess gently lifted the weasel out of the basket. "Then explain to me what this is? A wolf?"

"Where'd you find that? Did you bring it from Arendelle?"

"Nope."

"Then where did it come from?"

"Just outside of your fancy palace here."

"That can't be. I've been here for decades and I have yet to of see even the pawprints of a weasel, let alone a living one."

"Well, now you have. And that's all the evidence we need to know that this is Weaseltown!"

"For the last time, it's Weselton!" The Duke sighed in frustration, and leaned back against his chair as the two sisters laughed and joked.

Then it came to him. "I know..." The deadly serious look on the Duke's face silenced the sisters. "I knew you had it all along. I bet you used sorcery to bring that thing here."

"No!" Anna argued. "I told you before, I have no sorcery in me!"

"Then you better tell me the truth on where you got that beast."

"I did tell the truth! I did not use sorcery to bring her here! I found her in Weaseltown-"

The Duke lost his temper. "You two better leave _Weselton_ right now or I'll have you both arrested and tried for the crime of sorcery!"

Elsa had done previous research on the laws of Weselton before, and realized that both she and Anna would die if they did not leave. "Well then," she stated, grinning sheepishly. "We shall be on our way then. Goodbye, Duke of Weaseltown."

Elsa and Anna bolted towards the door as they heard the Duke shouting "Weselton, not Weaseltown, Weselton!"

The sisters giggled as they ran out of the palace and into the town square. "Did you see the look on his face when I said 'Weaseltown?'" Anna asked.

"Yeah, I did!" Elsa replied. "You sure know how to tick him off!"

"You do too!"

"True, I guess."

Anna adopted the Duke's accent as she imitated him. "Oh no, she's a sorceress! Sorcery, sorcery, sorcery!"

Elsa had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing outloud, but could not hide her giggles. "Haha Anna, that is so the Duke of Weaseltown!"

"It's Weselton, not Weaseltown, Weselton!"

Both sisters burst into laughter. "Are you sure, cause we found a weasel!"

"But there are no weasels in Weaseltown, so it must be the result of sorcery!"

Elsa gasped in mock horror. "Oh no, sorcery, whatever shall we do?" After a few moments the Snow Queen stopped laughing. "But Anna, on a more serious note-"

"I know, I know," the princess interrupted. "I need to let the weasel go now."

"That's not what I was going to say, but yes, you do need to let her go now."

Anna held the weasel up to her eye level. "I am going to miss you, little girl." The weasel sniffed the princess' nose as she petted her one last time. Then Anna placed the weasel on the ground.

"Goodbye weasel," both sisters waved as the weasel ran off.

"So, what were you gonna say?" Anna asked after the weasel was out of sight.

"There they are!" A Weselton guard shouted as he pointed at Elsa and Anna, before the queen even got a chance to answer her sister's question.

"We better get back to the ship, and I'll tell you there. Come on, Anna." Elsa and Anna ran through the streets of Weselton, quickly losing the few guards that pursued them. Upon arriving at the port, they immediately boarded their ship, and it sailed back to Arendelle.

* * *

**Just want to let everybody know that, no matter how tempting it is, you should never feed wildlife, cause it's not good for them.**


End file.
